


Misplaced in the Multiverse

by NimbleBug



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Artemis, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Diana, Alpha J'onn, Alpha Roy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta John, Beta Kaldur, Beta Shayera, Beta Zatanna, F/F, F/M, Intersex Female Alphas, Intersex Male Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Dick, Omega M'gann, Omega Wally, Pack Family, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, alpha conner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbleBug/pseuds/NimbleBug
Summary: During the last battle with Klarion, the team gets sucked into one of the witch boy's portals. They wake up in another universe wounded, with mentors that have no idea who they are. That doesn't even cover the fact of their new biology. When they find out they have no way back home, how will the team cope and survive in this new world?





	1. Not our League

Misplaced in the Multiverse  
Chapter One  
Not Our League

 

“Is strapping them down like that really necessary?,” Superman asked, blue eyes staring in pity at the blown up, live video feed of nine unconscious teenagers.  
All of them were in separate medical rooms, tied down to gurneys as nurses and doctors ran around trying to heal all the scrapes, bruises and other injuries that were almost too bad to look at. They had been stripped of all their weapons, and uniforms, some of which seemed to correspond with a League member, and dressed in medical paper gowns. This made judging their appearances and ages much easier and neutralize any threat they may have been. A warning Batman wouldn’t let them forget, though Superman thought the pseudo Alpha’s paranoia was ridiculous. They were just children, the youngest, a small, Omegan black haired boy, looked around thirteen and the oldest, a ginger haired Alpha seemed around eighteen, the rest falling in between. After all the League had beaten worst evil than sporadic hormones.  
Batman, obviously thought differently, hence all the measures taken to ensure they couldn’t escape in the unlikely event that they woke up from all the anesthetics administered to them before they had been moved to the med wing.  
The infamous bat glare was the only answer he got to his question from the dark knight, his gloved fingers never leaving the keyboard where he was diagnosing a blood sample from one of their strange visitors. The two that had already been analyzed held intriguing results that continued to add more lines to Batman’s already creased forehead.  
Sighing The Man of Steel cast a glance to the second screen mounted in the wall. It showed a beta girl with ebony hair the fell just past her shoulders. She was the least wounded out of all of her comrades, making him think she specialized more in long ranged attacks. Though she did have a nasty cut that went to the bone, starting from the base at the back of her neck and curved down to her elbow. It would definitely scar, not that these children seemed foreign to scars, all of them had some degree cicatrix as if they had survived as many battles as a senior member of the League.  
He wanted to think that that possibility wasn’t probable, but what other explanation was there. The odds of all of them being from an abusive family were to low and with what the DNA test showed was true the first option was becoming the one that fits no matter how much he hated it.  
The girl had been a DNA match to a Zatanna Zatara. Superman had never met her as she wasn’t part of the League, but apparently she was an allie of Batman’s. Though the woman he knew was much older than the fourteen year old girl that they had in custody.  
It was the same with the other sample that connected to a name he did know, even if it just was on paper. He was a member of the League, though Clark had never spoken to him. Though their Roy Harper was listed as being twenty six, eight years older than the one that was being treated for a puncture wound on his side at the moment.  
A sigh came from his right making the Man of Steel turn to face the dark skinned Beta seated at the other end of the table.  
“I know your heart is in the right place, Clark, but if these kids really are counterparts to League members they could be very dangerous. Especially if they wake up afraid in an unknown place,” John explained.  
“And having them wake up strapped down is suppose to lessen their fear?,”  
“Maybe not, but it will control the situation until we can step in,” Diana spoke up. Dark eyes meet a lighter blue as Clark felt a low growl starting up in his chest, bringing himself to his full height. His instincts making him feel challenged by the female Alpha that refused to back down.  
“Come on guys, enough with the Alpha pheromones,”  
The whine that came from Bruce’s left was what made him unravel as only an Omega’s voice could do.  
He heard a set of sighs being released from the two betas of the group and could even see Bruce relax a fraction even as his eyes never left his work. Afterall it wouldn’t have been the first time the others would have had to pull him and Diana apart. Pack or not having more than one Alpha was going to lead to some butting heads no matter how close they are. With the exception of J’onn, the Martian had to be the most level headed Alpha Clark had ever meet.  
Casting an apologetic glance at the Amazon princess, which she acknowledged with a nod of her head, Clark turned his attention to the only Omega in the pack, at least if they were going by Batman’s terms.  
Wally had a pinched expression on his unmasked face, his brown eyes glancing at one screen to another, lingering slightly on the gingered youth. The hurt and slightly distressed pheromones he was releasing was almost enough to make Clark go comfort their youngest, if Shayera hadn’t beat him to it. The winged women moving seats and wrapped her arms around the boy she saw as her son, hiding him in a cocoon of feathers as her wings folded around them. The familiar scene, with Wally’s head leaning into the crook of her shoulder and the women’s calming scent was enough to placate the entire pack.  
Clark almost flinched at the pang of guilt that shot through him, as much as it pained him to see this kind of treatment, it could be no where near what Wally was feeling. As an Omega who doesn’t suppress his dynamic like some people he knew, the speedster had a natural inclination to care and nurture children. Not to mention all the wounds that littered the pups bodies, couldn’t be helping.  
Though it must be strange to have those feelings for a younger version of yourself, Clark thought as his own gaze drifted to the teen that had been wearing a torn black shirt with a red kryptonian symbol printed on the front.  
“I still stand by what I said, they’re just children,” Clark stood his ground, crossing his arms as he meet each gaze of his pack.  
Of course, when he landed on Bruce was when the alarm went off. As the room was bathed in red light, he just knew there was an ‘I told you so’ behind that batglare.


	2. Waking up in a New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin wakes up and expects an average distraction so his team can get away, things don't go according to plan when the doctors voice makes him want to curl into a ball and sleep the day away.

Misplaced in the Multiverse  
Chapter Two  
Waking up in a New World 

 

Just an inkling of consciousness was all Richard need to know that something was off without even opening his eyes. Proving that he truly was a member of the batclan, it didn’t even take him a second to slow his breathing and calm his heartbeat as the steady beating of a medical machine reached his ears. 

Even without the machine, the smell alone would have clued him in that he was in a sort of hospital room. It was like they had drowned the room in gallons of bleach and went over that with disinfectant spray. It took all his self control not to crinkle his nose or go into a coughing fit as the scent got stuck in his throat. 

Damping his sense of smell, which turned out to be much harder than usual, with his eyes closed and his mouth drier than the Sahara desert, he put all his attention into hearing and touch. 

Despite being strapped down, he was laying on his back under a surprisingly thick and comfy blanket. With the slight trace of his fingers under the comforter unveiled sheets as smooth as silk as well as the slight pull of an I.V. tapped to his right arm.  
All of this, coupled with a fluffy pillow under his head and the multiple bandages covering his body, would have made him believe that he was resting in his room after a tough battle back at Wayne manor. He would believe it, he wanted to believe it, but his training wouldn’t allow it. There were to many things off, they were small, almost unnoticeable, but it all rubbed him the wrong way, made warning bells go off in his head. 

The first was the paper gown he was wearing, it was the only uncomfortable thing around him, minus his wounds. If he was at the manor, Alfred would have already changed him into his Superman sleepwear, the ones he bought just to annoy Bruce, as the butler was in on the joke. 

The next was the footsteps, there were too many of them and none of them were the silent but heavy steps of his adoptive father or the quick taps of Alfred's. Not to mention the whirling noise of a camera scoping the room. Bruce’s were smaller, silent and well hidden. It had become almost a game between the two of them to see how many of the hidden camera Richard could find scattered about his room.

This begged the question of where exactly he was. He had been in the medic ward of the team’s mountain base enough to know he wasn’t there, No regular hospital was this comfortable. Through the pounding in his head he tried to remember what happened before his apparent loss of conscience. After a full minute of being unable to tame his scattered memory he found himself wanting to scream in frustration. He would have to if it hadn’t been for the risk of altering possible enemies that he was awake, not to mention the embarrassment if Bruce ever found out. 

As a new plan was forming in his mind he got the familiar tingling sensation of a certain female Martian asking permission to link up with him.

“Megan?,” he asked through the link, opening part of his mind to his teammate. 

“Robin! Thank goodness you answered, are you alright?,” her relieved voice echoed in his mind.

Wanting to smile at her mothering, he answered, “A little scraped up, but otherwise whelmed, what about the you and the others?,”

“I’ll be okay, Martians heal pretty fast, I’m not sure about the others, they still haven’t woken,” he could hear the worry in her voice.

Knowing that the rest of his friends was still under the anesthesia that he could still feel being cleansed from his veins, he told her, “try your best to wake everyone up, we need to get out of here and figure out what's going on,”

“Alright, with enough force I should be able to bypass the drug and awaken their mind,”

“Be careful, I’ll make a distraction, but once they know we’re all awake we’ll have to act quickly,” he warned.

“Got it,” was the last thing she said before her presence slipped from his mind.

Quickly slipping out of the novice straps that were suppose to hold him down, he sprang up from the bed, giving his captures a nasty surprise.

 

Wiping his hand over his sweat slicked face, Robin let of a huff. He had been crawling around in the vents for almost thirty minutes trying to find any kind of information center that could tell him where he was and where the nearest exit was.  
After his surprise ambush, ignoring the slight twinge of pain as needles and tubes were pulled from his body, he quickly grabbed the nearest weapon, a pair of bandage scissors, from the tray beside his bed and held them in a defensive position in front of him.  
The female doctor was the first to get over her surprise, once she did she took a step towards him, hands outstretched in a placating manner. “Hey, it’s alright, it’s alright, no one's going to hurt you, you're fine,” she spoke the same way one would a frightened animal, though it had a strange edge to it, one he couldn’t place. It wasn’t an accent or dialect, it was much deeper than that and seemed to reach all the way to his bones. For a frightening second he found himself wanting to drop the weapon and curl up against this women with the pleasing voice, before coming back to himself. 

He felt completely disgusted with himself. Those impulses didn’t just go against his training, it went against common sense. He had no clue who these people were or what kind of danger they pose to him. 

“-hats it, everythings going to be all right,” the mesmerizing voice brought him out of his musings. 

For another infuriating millisecond the pulling came back. It was a pulling that reached the farthest depths of himself. It was like having the floor ripped out from underneath him, for someone who prided himself on the sheer amount of self control he had over his body. 

It was the doctor’s hazel eyes shooting to his right that sprung him into action. While he had been fighting his demons, the nurse had been able to sneak up on him, him, Robin, Batman’s Protege, what was wrong with him today?, with a needle in hand, no doubt housing more anesthesia, ready to plunge it into his arm. 

He didn’t give her the chance. Cursing himself, he kicked the needle out of her hand, eliciting a startled scream from her. He heard the glass cylinder shatter as it impacted on the tiled floor, but paid it no mind , With a quickness that the Flash would be proud of, he had the nurse in a choke hold, applying just enough pressure to dissuade any intention of struggling. Just how useful hostages could be was something Batman had practically beat into his head. Afterall just because you know you wouldn’t hurt them didn’t mean your enemy did. 

The doctor opened her mouth, but refusing to be put back under her spell, Dick cut her off, “No, it’s my turn to talk,” placing the scissors against the whimpering nurses neck to show he was serious. 

He could see the conflict in the ginger's eyes, before she nodded, “Alright,” she said, though this time without the edge to it. He would have smirked in victory if it hadn’t been for the sudden scent of lavender that seemed instinct of clogging everyone of his pores. As if they had a mind of their own his limb started to relax against his will to that point that if he hadn’t forced them to tense back up, which took way may effort than it should have, both the nurse and the scissors would have slipped from his grasp.  
“You’re going to tell me where I am and where I can find the rest of my team,” he commanded, trying to look intimidating. Which had been hard enough with his size, now dressed in only a hospital gown and banges, looking like death warmed over, threw off the entire look. He knew it to, seeing the slight mirth that had entered the doctor’s eyes. Not that it mattered, he was use to people being underwhelmed when they first saw him, he’d just have to show her how whelming he was. 

“Both you and your team are completely safe,” he was fixing to scathingly interrupt that that didn’t answer his questions, but she continued, “You're in the Watchtower’s Medic Bay, under the protection of the Justice League,”

Scrunching his nose in confusion, he blurted out, “That doesn’t make any sense,” more to himself than anyone else in the room. 

“Why not?,” she asked, a pitying look crossing her face that made him want to give her a black eye.

Instead he ignored her as his mind raced. If he was in the Watchtower why hadn't Megan know, surely her Uncle would have been there with her and explained everything in their own weird telepathic Martian way. And if he was in the protection of the Justice League where was Batman? If Robin had been hurt so badly that he couldn’t be treated in the cave back home there was no way the dark knight would have left his son's side for even a second for any reason. 

“You're lying,” he forced through clenched teeth.

“Omega please, I promise I’m not, I can contact Superman right now,” the doctor tried to reason, that enraging pull back in her voice, reaching for a phone that hung on the wall.

“You touch that phone and I slice her neck,” Dick threatened, filing away the strange word for later, applying enough pressure to make an indent in the nurses skin. 

That seemed to be the final straw for her as not a second later, she let out the most high pitched, bone chilling, whine he had ever heard, from human or animal. There was no way the woman was human because there was no way a human could produce that noise. 

Fighting the compulsion to drop the scissors and cuddle the distressed woman, neither him or the doctor had a chance to so much as take a step before the doors of the room slammed open, the putrid scent of rotten fish hitting him full force, and a hulking guard stood glaring holes into Richard’s head. It gave a new meaning to the phrase 'if looks could kill'. The man’s pupils were dilated more than a junkies making it hard to see their color, but Dick could have sworn he saw a flash of red in those hate filled eyes. When the man let out an inhuman growl that Dick swore vibrated through the very floor, and made the acrobat want to drop to his knees as a strange feeling overcame him that was similar to the doctor’s voice, he caught a flash of sharp canines. Dick actually caught himself averting his eyes and turning his head to the side, as if he was cowed by this man. Stealing himself, there was no way he was going to show weakness to this vampire wannabe, he looked the guard straight in the eyes in a blatant challenge.  
That seemed to be the wrong move, as the man lunged at Dick with a speed he hadn’t been expecting the bulking man to have. “Jimmy, NO,” the doctor yelled but was pushed to the side as the guard only had eyes for Richard.  
“Alpha,” he heard the nurse whisper, and made up his mind. It was obvious these two knew each other, so hoping to stop the guard in his tracks, he pushed the woman in front of him. As expected the man stopped and gathered the nurse into his arms, practically curling around her like a human shield, though his eyes never strayed from Richard or the growls sease. 

Not giving any of them a chance to recover, Richard sprang into the vent above his head and disappeared without a trace, leaving the pleading voice of the doctor and soft murmurs of the other two behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> In this story the team is from a universe that doesn't have ABO dynamics and are thrown into the ABO Justice League Unlimited Universe.


End file.
